bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Birchfeather
|-|Birchfeather= Birchfeather (or simply 'Birch') is a feral shecat and current member of the group BearClan currently ranked as Queen. She is currently unsure of her religious beliefs. Appearance Description Birchfeather is a short she cat with brown siamese-tabby markings. She has a lean build and icy blue eyes. Colors = Seal Point Markings = Faint Stripes = Eyes = Main pelt color Personality * Kind '- '''Birchfeather is kind to most cats she meets and it is rare to see her be rude or mean to any cat. She feels that being mean or rude without a very good reason isn't right, she surely wouldn't want to be treated in such a way unless she deserved it. * '''Loyal - '''Birchfeather is extremely loyal. This is partially because she feels betrayed by her parents and never wants to be anything like them. * '''Stubborn' - Birchfeather has always been a stubborn cat, if she doesn't want to do something or if she feels something is wrong it takes a lot of convincing to make her think of anything else. * Daring -''' Birchfeather doesn't hesitant to do crazy things, such as climbing a tree while pregnant just to get her mate to tell her something he refuses to. She has temporarily calmed down a bit though now that she is officially a mother. * '''Workaholic ' -' Birchfeather doesn't show this much now but she was always the type to never stop going, she would join as many patrols as allowed and even help the medicine cats with collecting herbs from time to time. She does this to show that she isn't a lazy careless cat like her mother and to do her best to assist her clan. * Jealous -''' This part of her personality usually doesn't show at all, she hates it but she can't help but feel jealousy build up inside her. It can influence her actions despite her trying not to let it do so. An example of her being jealous is when she tends to notice her mate paying more attention to other shecats, even if its harmless, it may cause her to be wary of the shecat or interrupt a conversation her mate and the shecat may be having. '''Statistics Kin Members Father — Badger Mother — Gale Brothers — Pine Sisters — None Mate — Wasphaze Sons — Curlykit Daughters — Lilykit and Dovekit History As a kit: Birchfeather was born in an area of woods near twolegs during a leaffall. She had one sibling named Pine who died a few days after they were born, she barely remembered him and never knew why he had died. Her mother, named Gale and father named Badger were exact opposites in deciding Birch's fate. Gale never wanted kits, she wanted nothing to do with Birch and actually seemed relieved when Pine died despite having some love for the kit. Badger had lost all love he had for Gale after seeing how she treated his children, and he blamed Pine's death on Gale and carelessness when caring for the kits. Gale wanted to be rid of Birch and Badger wanted to keep her. Despite the heart break he faced he knew if he forced Gale to keep Birch things may not turn out well, so he took Birch to a queen named Lilywish who recently lost her only kit. She accepted Birch as her own not questioning the circumstances of Badger bringing Birch to her and raised Birch as her own. As an apprentice: Lilywish wasn't the best mentor for Birch, in her old clan she was a permanent queen. So Lilywish let a friend of hers, Scratch an old loner, train Birch. He taught the young feline all the skills he learned over the years including hunting, fighting, swimming, and climbing. Birch enjoyed this even though she wasn't that good at some things she was glad to be taught how to survive in the forest. At the age of an apprentice is when she grew closest to Lilywish and Scratch, it was also the age that Lily began to teach her about starclan. She thought things would stay like that forever. As a young warrior: Birchfeather began her travels at this age, she would have enjoyed seeing more of the world if it weren't under such sad circumstances. Twolegs began capturing cats from everywhere, the woods, the city streets, even from around the twoleg houses. Birch never understood why they did this but her small family was determined to stay in their home, but that didn't happen. One day Lilywish and Scratch had gone out on a small hunt early in the morning. Twolegs had spotted them and caught Lilywish, she told Scratch to race back and tell Birch to run. He did and after she protested he finally got her to run convincing her he would be right behind her and that they would find a way to rescue Lilywish. She never saw either of them ever again, assuming they were both captured now she continued her journey away from her old home alone. Along the way she added the prefix feather to her name to honor Lilywish's warrior ways and as a memory of Lilywish, her kit that died was named Featherkit. Birchfeather eventually found Bearclan on her journey and decided to join them, hoping it would be the right home for her, and it was. Life in old Bearclan: Birchfeather made many new friends in the old Bearclan, including Wasphaze (Wasppaw then), Quietstream, and Driftwing. She learned more about clan life and being a warrior. She even learned a bit more about Starclan. She also gained a mate while living in the old Bearclan, this was Wasphaze and she is grateful to have met him. Time period when Bearclan was disbanded: There was much that happened during this time period. Bearclan had tragically disbanded and she had become pregnant. She didn't know what would happen to her and Wasphaze but luckily Bearclan came back together under a new religion. Now (New Bearclan): After being found by strange cats who welcomed them into the new Bearclan with a new religion she still has alot to learn about she dealt with a few tragic events, including the storm and the time Wasphaze was a prisoner. She was even partially doubting Wasp's loyalty to her for a small bit of time. But after all this she finally had her kits Lilykit, Curlykit, and Dovekit. Who she loves alot. (TO BE CONTINUED) 'Trivia' * Birch still keeps an eye out for Scratch and Lilywish, despite the unlikeliness of her ever seeing them again. * Birch is currently confused about what to believe in religiously, but remains open to new ideas. * Birch never had a proper apprentice or warrior ceremony. * Badger and Gale went their seperate ways, Gale now lives as a kittypet and Badger traveled to distant lands. * Birch never knew that her father actually cared for her. |-|Gallery= TBA. |-|Relationships= Lilywish: Scratch: Driftwing: Acaciabelly: Wasphaze: Curlykit: Dovekit: Lilykit: Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Shecats Category:Queens Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Pre-Mantotopha